ME + 15 CANS OF POP + LAPTOP COMPUTER= CHAOS
by LadyVenom1
Summary: A bunch of short stories. It is pure insainity. R/R
1. !!!!Ghost!!!!!

ME + 15 CANS OF POP + LAPTOP COMP ****

ME + 15 CANS OF POP + LAPTOP COMP. = CHAOS

**Chapter 1 **

I wish I owned Gundam Wing, but I don't. I would gladly trade in my sister for it. 

???? GHOST ????

****

It was a dark and stormy night………

Lady_V- " Cut the crap and get on with the story".

Okkk! So someone(or something) decided it was funny to fill Heero's gun with paintballs.

"Agrhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" Heero started to shoot at the OZ soliders. But guess what happened!

" Who the f*** messed with my gun?" He tried to run but fell on his face because he slipped on the paint.

Some how Heero managed to get away (Lady_V " I wonder how he does it?") but broke most of his bones. And now thanks to who ever filled his gun with paint balls, he can't run away from Reelena.

Quatre settled into one of his chair in his big mansion and got out a big book from his big bookshelf.( for your information, the book was called " Pretty ponies who went insane after an encounter with Wing Zero."). Quatre was about to drink his tea when the phone rang. When he was done, he sat back down with a nice cup of tea. He took one sip, then he polished it off with a gulp. Quatre suddenly had a weird feeling. He quickly ran off to find Wing Zero. " Hey! What the hell are u doing?" Heero was trying to chase Quatre because he just got into Wing Zero. Meanwhile Reelena was yelling at the top of her lungs " Heero! Come and get me". Quatre hears her and kills her.

Heero thanked Quatre and walks off. Quatre flies off and destroys the colonies.

Trowa was fast asleep in his tent at the circus. Someone( or something) swaps his gravity defying hair gel for Jell-O. It tried some hair styles on the sleeping lions. In the morning when Trowa went for his hair gel, he realized that it wasn't there. He started screaming about injustice. So the rest of the day he went around bumping into trees because he can't see properly and muttering about justice. Just wait to you see what happens when her found the lions with their new hair styles.

Wufei was meditating, when someone (or something) stole his katana and replaced it with a fake one. Then it found some pink paint and painted his Gundam Nataku pink with little flowers and ponies. When he woke up, he found the fake sword (in the place of the real one). Wufei thought Duo did it and chased him around the house with the fake katana.

Duo had just finished cleaning his Gundam. He went inside for a clean refreshing shower. A little problem started happening when he began washing his hair, Duo's hair started to fall out. Apparently, someone (or something) replaced his shampoo with hair remover. Duo started to go crazy and accidentally blew up his Gundam.

The funny thing is, the number 13 would be painted near the scene of the crime.


	2. GW boys.....................in a bikini ...

GW guys………………in a bikini contest

GW guys………………in a bikini contest????

Website(friends)-[www.gothicalhideout.homestead.com][1]

Disclaimer: Sigh. Do I have to do this again? I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING!!! (but I will happily trade my refrigerator for it!!)

( oh yeah! Lady V is me)

(telephone rings)

RING RING!!!!!

(Lady v picks up the phone.)

Lady V: Whatcha want!

Apple Pie(my friend): Hey girlfriend! I need a really little favor from you. I kinda have a little problem. The guys I asked to judge the upcoming bikini contest decided to bail out on me. The worst problem is that the bikini contest is today and it is starting in just a few hours. Can you pretty, pretty please find five guys to judge?

( a little evil scheme formed in my mind!!!!!)

Lady v: Sure! No problem!

( I clapped my hand three times. And the Gundam Boys fell out the portal.)

Wufei: INJUSTICE!!!!! What do you want onna?

Lady V: Weeeeelllllllllllll. I need to ask a smmmmaaaaallllll favour for you.

Quatre: How small?

Lady V: Canyoujudgeabikinicontestforme? Pretty pretty please?

Heero: What did you say?

Lady V: Can you judge a bikini contest for me?

Trowa: What if we say no?

Lady V: Simple! If you don't do it then you will be sorry!

All the boys except Wufei: Ok.

Wufei: I will not judge the inhonorable contest.

Lady V: Then you can babysit my little sister.

Wufei: Ok, ok you win for now onna. But I will get you back.

( We piled into my ferrari and drove to the beach.)

Duo:(Drool!) Hot chicks in bikinis.

Quatre:(blushes beet red) I didn't know that, that showing that much skins was legal?

Duo:(comes back with 2 girls) Hey meet Jessica and Jennifer!

Lady V: Oh no! Look at the time. We got to get going.

(Lady V dragged the 5 pilots to the judging table)

(the show started)

Lady V: Hey what do you think of it?

( all the boys were trying to get away)

Lady V: Oh no you don't. You are not getting away. 

(but they were too fast for Lady V)

Lady V: Oh well. You guys asked for it.

(she got out her laptop and typed a few words into the key board)

****

………..to be continued and stuff like that. How do you think of it? What should happen next? I need your opinions. 

   [1]: www.gothicalhideout.homestead.com



End file.
